Oh, Hell
by Evelyn McKae
Summary: My name is Ronnie, and I moved away from the Hell-hole known as Forks, WA four years ago. Now I'm back, and dealing with things I never thought possible. And I thought high school was hard enough. JakeOC
1. Chapter 1

**Might be slow to start, but bear with it, you get two chapters to start with. :P**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own _Twilight _or any relating characters, except my OC and her family.  
**

Chapter 1

"It _sucked, _Jake."

"Oh, come on. It didn't suck. It just needed a few things."

"No, Jacob. It _sucked_. Like, majorly sucked balls, okay? Jake, are you _blushing_?"

"Well, if _someone_ wasn't so vulgar, maybe I wouldn't have to!"

"Oh, please."

We were walking down the beach near La Push. The third Harry Potter movie had just come out, and of course, we were first in line for tickets. However, it was completely and totally disappointing.

Jake was ignoring me as best as he could by now. I sighed as he walked ahead of me and started my iPod. Well, if he was going to leave me by myself, I could at least enjoy it. Music started pumping into my ears, and my hips immediately started swaying with the beat. I kept it pretty clean, considering I was the only one who could hear the music, but I couldn't help but shake my ass a couple times as the beat sped up. I paused in my dancing to gaze out at the moon reflecting on the ocean.

A new song came on the iPod, good rhythm and fun lyrics. I squealed softly—yes, that's possible—and started dancing again. I did a little spin, but stopped halfway. Jacob was staring at me from an old piece of driftwood. I felt myself blush from head to toe. Normally, it's not a big deal for me to dance in front of people, especially him, but having him staring at me like that made me feel utterly exposed. Like he was judging me. And for no reason, I got nervous as he walked up to me, came closer to me than he normally did, and reached out for an earbud.

His fingers grazed my cheek as he took it out of my ear. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, making my hands shake uncontrollably. I could feel the heat from Jacob's body, and shivered. Not that it was cold. Or, too cold. It's Washington, after all. But being in that proximity to the guy I'd had a crush on for two years, who was also my best friend, was absolutely intoxicating.

"'Big Balls'?" Jake laughed. I grinned in embarrassment.

"Can't beat the classics," I murmured, still slightly light headed. The butterflies went into a frenzy as he grinned and came a fraction closer to me.

"No, you can't," he whispered, slowly coming nearer.

I couldn't believe it. Was he really about to kiss me? _Me_? Lanky, brown haired, brown eyed, sunburned little old me? I swallowed nervously, gazing into his eyes as he came closer, and closer, until I had to close my eyes. I felt his breath graze my lips.

"JAKE! RONNIE!"

"Ow! Dammit!" I swore, clutching my head where Jake's had hit it. He was swearing in a similar manner and clutching his jaw. We separated from each other, only to be slung back together by my earphones.

"Damn. Sorry," Jake said, utterly embarrassed, as he untangled himself and handed me back the earbud.

"Don't worry about it," I muttered. After all, what's one more crushed dream?

"Jake! Ronnie! There you are!" said a dark shadow, running towards us through the sand. I vaguely recognized the voice as one of the older boy's on the reservation. His name escaped from me even as he became clear in the moonlight. "Listen man, your dad's seriously pissed right now. He just heard about your sister and what's his name running off to Hawaii. He's on the warpath, man, so you'd better get back before curfew."

"Shit," Jake swore. "What time is it?"

"You've got three minutes," the guy said, slightly out of breath. Jake took off running, waving at me as a goodbye. I waved back weakly, my night ruined. The boy—Sam! That's his name—looked at me, taking note of my bleak face. "Ronnie, what's wrong?"

I shrugged, and looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "I didn't get a chance to tell him, Sam."

He looked dumbstruck. Even through all my tumbling emotions, I felt a small twinge of accomplishment in gaining that reaction from him.

"You didn't tell him you're moving?"

"No."

"Are you kidding me? He's gonna be—you have to tell him now, Ronnie."

I shook my head, wiping the tears from my eyes on the bottom of my tank top. "Nah," I said, my voice cracking. "It's better this way, you know? He'll find out eventually I guess. Embry'll tell him. Quil, too. Not like I'll ever see him—or anyone—again."

"Ronnie—"

"Goodbye, Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That was nearly four years ago. I'm still kicking myself for handling it that way. Of course, after my mom found out about it, she made me call his house every day to try and get ahold of him to apologize. But he wouldn't take my calls.

Jackass.

"Veronica? Hellooo? Anyone at home?" my new stepmother, Laura, asked, playfully knocking on my head like I was a doll or something. She smiled with those perfect teeth of hers and her red lips. I raised an eyebrow in a typical teenage stare. Laura giggled and slapped my knee. "Oh, sweetie, you're so strange! Aren't you excited to come back to your hometown? See all your old friends again?"

"No," I said flatly, turning up the volume on my iPod. My dad frowned and I rolled my eyes in response. I'm foreseeing a stern talking-to about respect in my future.

In truth, moving back to Forks was invoking a feeling of nausea in my stomach. I thought I had cut my ties here long ago, never to return. Maybe I would be talked about years later when my old friends reminisced about the good old days and the trouble we would get into. I never dreamed I would come back here. Obviously, judging by the goodbye I gave.

Laura squealed in the front seat. "Ooh, _look_, Veronica! Isn't it just the _sweetest_ house you've ever seen?" She clapped her hands like a five year old in a candy shop. I narrowed my eyes at her, not even glancing at the house.

"I've seen better," I said bitingly. My dad glared at me from the driver's seat and sighed as he stopped the engine. I now foresee a very boring first month in Forks. Not that it gets all that exciting anyways.

"Oh my _gawd_!" Laura sighed as she stepped through the doorway. She was sighing at the chandelier hanging in the foyer and she was almost crying. I rolled my eyes and dropped my duffle bag with a huff. "Oh, Veronica, don't do that. You'll scuff the tile."

Pursing my lips and picking up my bag again, I stared at my dad, waiting for directions to my room. He stared back at me for a minute, as if wondering when my silent treatment was going to end. Caving, he pointed upstairs. "On the right."

After effectively making a mess of my brand new room, I went downstairs and unloaded my bike from the back of my dad's truck. Laura was standing at the hood, waiting for my dad to tell her what to do. She glanced up briefly as I rode past.

"Where do you think you're going?" she yelled as I sped down the street.

"Store," I yelled back, turning the corner.

I got to the Outfitters and stood outside for a long while. I stared at the sign. It was different. Someone must have bought it from Mr. Caldwell after we left. I locked my bike up and walked in. My hands were jammed in my pockets, my hoodie zipped up almost all the way, and my shoes were untied. Not exactly the best first impression to give people upon my return, but really? I didn't really give a crap.

I wandered the aisles for at least an hour before one of the employees, her nametag sporting the ever popular name of "Angela", finally asked if she could help me find something.

"Yeah," I said, taking a deep breath and relaxing my shoulders. "Where's the booze?"

"Excuse me?" she said, clearly not expecting my answer.

"Never mind," I sighed. I shrugged and grabbed three bags of M&M's, a licorice whip, and a two liter bottle of Diet Pepsi. "I'll get this."

She shrugged and made a big show of getting to the cash register, as if I was making her day absolutely abysmal by making her do her job. I handed her a wad of cash and left. I was done dealing with prigs for the moment. I stuffed the candy into my pockets and kept a firm grip on the Pepsi as I pedaled away.

I'm not sure how I did it, but I made it to the beach at La Push without much difficulty. Once, I almost got caught, but I was sneaky enough to fling myself into the bushes before they saw me. So there I was, sitting on the bleached tree on the edge of the local Indian Reservation. I didn't quite know if this counted as trespassing, but I decided I'd risk arrest rather than quality time with my 'family' for the time being.

"Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa," I sang softly to my iPod. I popped a few M&M's into my mouth. I hummed a couple bars more. "Oh, boy I can see your body moving, half animal, half man. I don't, don't really know what I'm doing, but you seem to have a plan…"

I relaxed against the bleached tree and sighed deeply. The sun beat through the clouds, making the air muggy and warm. I took a swig of Pepsi as I turned my attention to the water. It was calm, for the most part. The soft waves broke on the shore, creating a beautiful white noise if I took out my earphones. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the tree, just resting my eyes.

Next thing I knew, it was dark. I swore and took out my cell phone to check the time. The result inspired a new streak of swearing as I gathered the empty bottle and stuffed the wrappers in my pockets. I sprinted towards the steep trail that would lead me to the top of the cliff, where my bike was locked up around a tree. I reached the trailhead and paused to catch my breath. Looking around for the tree where my bike was chained, a small glint on the ground caught my eye. As I got closer, I realized it was the remains of my bike lock. And nowhere in sight was my bike.

"Shit," I said lowly. I kicked at a rock and threw my hands on my hips. I had two options. I could walk back and risk being hit by a drunk axe murderer, or I could knock on someone's door and ask to use their phone so I could call my dad to pick me up.

Honestly, getting hit by an axe murderer didn't sound so bad. It was probably less messy than when my dad was going to be through with me in any case.

Option two then. Just to get it over with.

Now to decide which house to knock on.

I desperately didn't want to knock on Jake's door. Desperately. It would be completely mortifying, humiliating and a whole list of additional things. Then again, it had been four years. Jake probably wasn't even there. After all, it was summer vacation. And he had just graduated, hadn't he? He was only one year ahead of me, and I was becoming a senior. He should be out of the house by now.

So I decided to try my luck on the Black household. I fiddled with the chain links in my hands as I quietly approached the porch. I could hear talking inside. Laughter. I almost didn't want to interrupt them. Laughter was such a rare thing to me anymore. But I took a deep breath and knocked on the old wooden door.

The laughter ceased, and my heart rate increased exponentially.

"Get ahold of yourself," I told myself as the seconds seemed to stretch to years. "It's been ages. Probably doesn't even remember you."

The door opened and I nearly wet myself as I looked at the giant who opened it. I had trouble breathing as I stared at the man, who was almost seven foot tall, I'm sure. He was the poster child for steroids, and he was looking at me. I felt myself go numb.

"Can I use your phone?" I managed to squeak. "I don't have—have any reception here."

The man smiled and nodded, ushering me inside. He pointed me to the phone. I didn't need any directions, though. Nothing had changed since the last time I was in here, except for the guests.

"You get lost, honey?" one of the women asked. Her face was badly scarred, but otherwise she was utterly beautiful. I shook my head as I dialed my dad's cell number.

"Fell asleep on the beach," I said as the phone rang. "Someone stole my bike, so I need my dad to come get me."

"Really?" she asked, sounding completely shocked. "Who would do that?"

"Probably Quil, Embry, and Jacob," an old man huffed from the kitchen. My heart skipped a beat as I heard his name. My eyes were wide as I looked up at the man and recognized him immediately for Billy. I swung my hair so that it was blocking my face from his view. After what seemed fifty years of ringing, my dad finally picked up, sounding confused.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad. It's—it's Ronnie."

"Oh, god, Ronnie. Where the hell are you? Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" he nearly screamed. For some reason, tears were suddenly springing in my eyes.

"Um," I said, my voice cracking. "I'm at La Push. I fell asleep on the beach and—"

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he said, hanging up.

I held the receiver next to my ear for a few seconds before hanging up. I sighed deeply as I began the countdown to the end of my life.

There you go, lovelies. :) Jake will show up in the next couple chapters, which will be updated every week or so. Reviews make me happy, flames even more so. Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat on the Blacks' porch while I waited for the roar of my dad's truck to enter the reservation. I had turned down all invitations to stay inside, deciding that I had caused them enough trouble for one night. Either way, I'm sure they were eager to talk about me. As I left the small house, the man who had opened the door was staring at me like he knew me. And I love being the source of gossip.

At last, I heard the bellow of the diesel engine coming down the drive. I walked slowly to meet it in front of the house. It's a strange feeling, walking to your death. My dad said nothing as I opened the door. I took a deep breath and got one foot in the cab when an all-too-familiar laugh reached my ears.

My body froze and my heart was almost beating out of my chest. My hands were shaking and I could hardly breathe. I turned to look at the porch and saw three more giants, one of them achingly familiar with an agonizingly beautiful smile on his face. I gritted my teeth and slammed the door behind me as I climbed in the cab. I buckled up wordlessly and averted my eyes from Jacob and my dad. I really didn't need this. Really.

"Ronnie—" he started, but he was interrupted by my sniffling. He looked at me, and I assume he saw the tears running down my face, because he reached out and held my hand. "We'll talk in the morning."

I nodded, appreciating the fact that my dad was as uncomfortable as I was. He didn't have as much practice with unruly teenagers as my mom had. I was only thirteen when he left. Hadn't really gotten into the whole "I hate you" thing yet. Actually, that happened just recently in any case.

I climbed the stairs to my room and closed the door quietly once we got home. I could hear Laura's screeching downstairs about what he should do about me. Like she has _so_ much experience. I turned on my stereo softly, picking out my quietest playlist as I lay down on the soft carpet. The streetlight outside glared into my room through the branches of the oak tree, lighting it up as if it were daylight. I would have to make Laura get me some blinds.

I'm not sure how long I lay there. But I do know that the entire house was silent, at last. No more high, annoying voice to keep me awake. I turned off my stereo, which had only muffled her cursed voice, and changed into my pajamas. My bed was soft and warm when I crawled into it, making me sigh in happiness, and I drifted into a dreamless sleep quickly.

"Veroooonicaaaaa!"

"Dammit," I moaned, pulling my quilt above my head as Laura barreled into my room. It was only eight o'clock in the morning, hardly kosher for summer vacation, and she was already perfectly put together. Really, she makes me sick sometimes. She giggled and pulled my bedding away from me. I swore some more in my head as I curled up into a ball to keep the warmth from escaping.

"Come on, sweetie!" she said gleefully, throwing my windows open. A cold breeze wafted through my room, making me shiver. "It's a beautiful day in Forks! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and we've got some shopping to do! Get some decent clothes on and meet me downstairs in twenty minutes, missy!"

And she was gone. I relaxed and stretched out on my bed. If this was my punishment for going to La Push without telling anyone, it really wasn't that bad. I was more expecting grounded for life kind of thing. No TV, no games, no music, etc. Shopping with Laura for an hour or two I could handle. Most likely.

Gathering some jeans and a T-shirt, I stumbled to my bathroom. I glared at my fuzzy reflection in my mirror. Leaning closer, she cleared up, and her hair was an absolute disaster. I shook my head and put my contacts in, pausing for a few seconds afterwards to stare at myself. Now, let's get this straight, I'm not all that vain or anything. I just don't _look_ at myself a lot. I tend to avoid mirrors. My brown eyes stared back at me, and for the thousandth time, I cursed my parents for having dark eyes. I wanted blue. Or gray. Or green. Not brown.

Sure, brown can be a beautiful eye color. Like, the golden, honey brown kind of thing. Or the dark chocolate kind of brown. But mine are just…brown. Nothing food related before or after it. A knock at my bathroom door jerked me out of my self-disgust.

"Sweetie? You okay?" Laura asked. I rolled my eyes. "Ooh! Do you want me to help you do your makeup? Wouldn't that be fun, Veronica? Open the door, sweetie."

"No, thanks, Laura," I said, my voice creaky from sleep. "I'm good. Almost dressed, I'll be out in a minute."

Laura made a disgruntled sound and walked back downstairs, probably to make out with my dad or something. I finished getting dressed, brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag and went downstairs, pausing to tie my shoe again. I grabbed a piece of toast and smothered it in jam and butter. Laura waltzed in at that moment as I was chowing down on my fabulous toast. She gave me this pity-filled look and cupped my cheek in her hand.

"Oh, sweetie. If you keep eating stuff like that, you're going to have thighs the size of elephants!" She managed to say this in a politely cheerful voice. I was shocked at her boldness, and a piece of toast fell out of my mouth. Laura made a disgusted face, grabbed a napkin, and picked the toast up. Turning back to me, she smiled. "And I think you need some new clothes. Those look like you stole them off of a twelve year old homeless boy. I'm just trying to help you out, baby."

I snapped.

"I'm not your baby," I growled, the toast suddenly turning bitter in my mouth. "I'm not your baby, I'm not your sweetie, and my name is Ronnie, _not_ _Veronica_!"

I threw my toast on the counter and ran through the house, out the door, and down a _lot_ of streets. I didn't stop until I got to a bit of forest just out of town. I was panting because I hadn't run in a long time, so I leaned against a tree to catch my breath. As my breathing slowed, I looked around at my surroundings.

I was between La Push and Forks. On one of the hiking trails that lead into the Olympic National Park after a couple miles. I glanced at my watch and looked back at the trail. The buzz of traffic was already muffled by the trees. If I went just a bit further…

"Death wish or something," I scolded myself, turning back to the road. If I went any further, it was almost guaranteed that I would have no life left to live after my dad found out.

_If_ he found out.

"Stop it," I told myself. I took another step towards the road.

Laura doesn't know where you are, though, I argued.

"She'll tell him I ran off."

But he doesn't need to know where. Just tell him you went back to La Push.

"And be banned forever?" I laughed at myself. "Right. Whatever. Going back now."

"So soon?"

I rolled my eyes at myself. "You're not going to convince me. I'm already in enough trouble, I don't need—"

And that's when I realized that it wasn't me who had spoken. I froze midstep and turned. In front of me stood one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen. He was tall, very pale, and had dark hair. He laughed softly, and it sent goose bumps up my arms and back.

I swallowed hard, and took a step back. He grinned cruelly and was suddenly right in front of me, gazing down into my eyes. I held his stare, barely daring to breathe.

His eyes were red.

His canines were insanely long.

"Hello."

He had an Italian accent.

And, he wanted to devour me.

I was shaking uncontrollably by now, much to my disgrace. Bile was in my mouth. My heart was pounding in my ears.

His fingernail grazed my cheek, making me gag in my mouth. He was not right. Not right at all. I needed to get away from him, quickly, or else I was sure that I was going to die. He breathed down my neck, a cold, harsh breeze. My shivering made him smile. Bastard. He was toying with me. Like a cat playing with a mouse before he eats it.

And dammit if I wasn't the mouse in this case.

"Scared, love?" he asked, his voice like a screeching train in my ear, though I'm sure he was just whispering. "Nothing to be scared of. I'll make it quick and—well, I can't exactly make it painless."

Something about what he said made him laugh loudly. Some inside joke. Personally, I didn't find this funny. At all.

He bared his teeth at me.

Leaning towards my neck. Whispering in my ear.

Somewhere within it all, I realized that I was going to die.

No warm, fuzzy, detached feeling. My life didn't flash before my eyes. There was no tunnel. No light. Just…

"Jacob," I whispered.

The creep took a moment to smell my neck again and chuckled. "Actually, my name is Felice, darling. I'd prefer you scream that instea—"

A sudden growl distracted him. I opened my eyes, startled to find that they had been closed. And I almost screamed.

The biggest fucking wolf I had ever seen, or even dreamed of, stood directly behind Felice. It was snarling, baring its teeth, glaring at Felice. Felice sighed, as if the wolf was merely a little ant that was trying to keep him from what he wanted. He let go of my body and turned to face the wolf.

"Hello, wolfy," he chuckled, showing his own fangs. The wolf snapped at him, his black fur almost standing on end. "Do you want to play?"

My legs found a mind of their own as I turned and sprinted back towards the road. I flew through branches, shrubs, and tree limbs. Tripping only a couple of times, I managed to almost get to the road when another huge wolf blocked my way. This one was red, and almost as big as the black one.

I was panting, partly from running, and partly from the absolute _panic _and_ disbelief_ coursing through me. I started to back away from the red wolf, shaking my head, as if that would make everything better.

"I swear I'll never run away again if I get out of this alive," I muttered, backing against a tree. The wolf came closer, and stared straight into my eyes. And for some reason, I trusted the wolf. This wild animal was going to keep me safe.

"Love? Are you still here? We haven't finished our meal," Felice laughed.

My eyes flew wide in panic, and the wolf tensed up. Suddenly, he was kneeling down, low enough for me to climb on. Without thinking, I threw myself on him like he was a horse and held on for dear life, because as soon as I was on, he _bolted_.

I closed my eyes to keep myself from vomiting, and before I knew it, we were in La Push, outside Jacob's house. I slid—more like fell—off the wolf, and as I turned to look at him, he was gone. I was still shaking as I ran for the porch and pounded on the door.

"Billy! Billy!" I screamed, nearly taking the door off its hinges. "Please open the door!"

"You're the girl."

"FUCK!" I yelled, turning and pushing myself against the door as hard as I could. I blushed as I recognized the woman from last night. She looked a little startled at my choice of word, but recovered quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Um—no, no. No. I'm not okay. Not okay at all. Um. Where's Billy?" I asked, pacing in front of the door. She smiled sweetly and took my hand.

"He's at my house, sweetie. Come on."

888888888888888888888

Evie: R&R por favor. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Evie: Well! Thanks to everyone who reviews and who put this story on their faves or alerts list! That's incredible, and you have all made me feel so special! Thanks again! Oh, and OrchDork18 has done a drawing of Felice (the Italian guy, if you don't remember). I'll post it later on my author's page. Also, I'll be updating next Thursday, probably, so stay tuned. :)

Chapter 4

Emily's house was the epitome of happiness, warmth, and the "loving family" feeling. The kitchen was filled with incredible food, from blueberry pie to sausage links and scrambled eggs. I was bundled in layers of blankets sipping hot chocolate at her table when she came back downstairs, carrying a small bundle in her arms.

Laughter came from the living room in response to a comedian on the television. I ignored them. Focused on Emily and, I realized, her baby. She grabbed a bottle from the fridge and gave it to the baby, who sucked on it happily. I turned away, embarrassed for some reason.

"You can come and sit with us, you know," she said, smiling. "You're in this whether you like it or not."

I shrugged.

"Rather not have to tell the story twice, I guess," I muttered to my drink. Emily smiled and nodded, walking back out to the living room. Despite the light air everyone had about them, I could feel the tension and the worry. Did they know about the gigantic wolves roaming around? Was that why no one was outside on this abnormally beautiful day?

But the question I really wanted answered: why in hell did I have to wait for Jacob Black to get back from his grocery trip? What did he have to do with anything? I huffed grumpily, glaring at the blueberry pancakes. If this was how my remaining life in Forks was going to be, I'm hunting my mom and Derek down if I have to swim after their cruise ship and moving in with them.

The front door opened, and Emily nearly tripped over herself to greet whoever it was. Judging from the happy cries, it was probably Sam, who I just learned was her husband.

And then I heard the other voices. But only one was my concern. His voice was deep and husky now, but it still had that youthful edge to it. Sort of like he had a fun secret he wanted to tell you but couldn't.

Shit I'm smiling. I wiped the thing off my face and turned to stare into the hallway.

"Oh, God," one of them said. "I smell food!"

"Race you, Embry."

"You're so on."

"Hey, guys, wait!" Emily said, running after them. But before I could blink, the kitchen was now filled with shirtless giants who were filling their faces with food. I'm sure my eyes were just as big as their stomachs as I stared at them shoveling. It was absolutely disgusting, but at the same time I was fascinated. "It's like a train wreck, isn't it?" Emily smiled behind me. "You can't look away."

"Absolutely," I laughed softly, getting out of my chair to stand by her. I stared at the scene before me in awe. "Um, so why are they so hungry?"

Emily suddenly looked uncomfortable. "That's not my story to tell," she said softly, patting my cheek. I stared at the floor, very confused. It was a simple question. How could it warrant an entire story? I nodded absently and waited until the roar of chewing and swallowing had slowed down to a small murmur. Finally, Sam sat up from his plate and leaned back, scratching his short hair as he looked from me to Emily with a sad look in his eyes.

"Brothers," he said, gaining the attention of the entire group. "We have an issue."

He was looking straight at me.

"Hey, look, man," I said, pointing my finger at him. "I don't know who you think you are, but you weren't the one—you know what? Why am I even here? Never mind! I'm leaving. Thanks for the hospitality, Emily. Have a great life."

I grabbed my hoodie from the floor and started for the door. Just as I was reaching for the handle, someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around, fully intending to slap him silly, when my breath got caught in my throat.

"Jacob," I said in an undertone. He smiled that mischievous smile and lightened his grip.

"We're going to explain, Ronnie. Promise. Just come sit."

I shook the hair out of my eyes and glared at the floor, not having the courage to glare at him.

"Ten minutes," I said sternly. "I'm already dead as it is with my dad. I'm not going to make it any worse."

"Sure, sure," Jake smiled, leading me to the table.

I had the feeling that this wasn't going to be easy, that it would take me a while to fully take in whatever it was that they were going to tell me. But I also had the feeling that it would be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

My dad was rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know what you expect me to do, Ronnie. Running off, getting into trouble, losing track of time. This isn't like you. What's going on?" my dad asked at the dinner table.

Apparently, he had been speaking to me for the past five minutes, but I hadn't responded. Gee, I wonder why. Maybe it's because I just found out that werewolves and vampires fucking _exist_. Or, maybe it's that I was almost eaten today. _Maybe_.

"I don't know," I mumbled, pushing my asparagus around my plate. Vegetables. No doubt Laura's idea. She's trying to skinny me and my dad up to her Hollywood standards. Her and her perfectly dyed blonde hair and her blue contacts and her designer clothes. Bloody—

"Ronnie, I'm serious," my dad sighed, pinching his nose. I felt a little bad for worrying him. Stressing him out after a fourteen hour day. He's a Correctional Sergeant at Clallam Bay, so he knows how to handle inmates, but has no idea what to do with his seventeen year old daughter. Not to mention the fact that he hasn't had to deal with me up until now.

"So am I, Dad," I said, letting my fork fall onto my plate. Laura let out a little squeal, as if I had permanently scarred either the porcelain or the stainless steel. I narrowed my eyes and left the dining room, a scandalized Laura behind me. I heard my dad swear before I closed the front door behind me, where I ran squarely into Jacob. "Oh—uh—sorry."

He smiled. My heart fluttered about a hundred miles an hour.

I've really got to get over him.

"It's fine, Ronnie," he laughed. Oh, I love his laugh. "Listen, um, about earlier—"

"Jake, I'm still processing—"

"I know. But there's something else—"

I slapped my hand over his mouth. "No, Jacob. Nothing else. Not yet. Not now."

He rolled his eyes and leaned down to look me in the eye, holding my hand in his to prevent me from shutting him up again. "Fine. Just do me a favor, okay?"

My turn to roll my eyes.

He smirked and tapped my nose with each word.

"No. More. Adventures. Promise?"

"Sure, sure," I said, turning to go back inside. He caught my wrist again, pulling me back towards him. He pulled a little too hard, though, forcing me against his body. I'm sure I turned a new shade of red as he kept me there, studying my face.

"Promise?" he whispered, his breath fluttering past my ear.

I had to resist his abnormal charms.

His joking eyes.

Mischievous smile.

The way he could always make me laugh, no matter how bad my day was.

No matter how much I didn't want to.

"Promise?"

"Yes," I gasped, suddenly aware of how hot it was. He smirked again and held me tighter, coming closer. "Jake—"

"Ronnie?"

I turned my head to see my dad and Laura staring at us from the doorway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter?" my dad yelled, grabbing me away from Jake. "Look, she's seventeen, buddy, so you better haul ass off my property before I bring rape charges against you."

"Dad!"

"Not now, Ronnie! Why aren't you moving? Git!" my dad screamed at Jake, much to my embarrassment. Jake, still grinning, winked at me and ran off, leaving me in much deeper shit than previously. My dad spun to glare at me. "You. Couch. _Now_."

I sighed and marched to the couch. Laura had a strange, triumphant look on her face as she took the armchair facing me. Just to watch the show, I'm sure.

"Who was that guy?"

"Dad—"

"And how old is he anyways?"

"Da—"

"Are you having sex with him, Veronica?"

My dad and I turned to Laura, who had a smug look on her disgusting face. I felt my face turn red for the second time that night. My dad was sputtering. Like, literally choking on his tongue.

"What the _hell_, Laura?" I yelled, jumping to my feet. "Why would that be the first question out of your _fucking_ mouth?"

"Well?" my dad croaked, ignoring my swearing. "Are you?"

I threw my hands above my head. "Oh, please, Dad. No. No, no, no, no."

"No, what, dear?" Laura asked, her head stupidly cocked to the side with an idiotic smile on her face.

I have never wanted to kill someone more than I did at that moment.

"_No_, I'm not having _sex_ with Jacob _fucking_ Black!" I screamed, storming up the stairs and slamming my door. I collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

The last thing I remember is my dad swearing on the other side of my door.

"Veronica Jean Williams, you will open this door right fucking now, do you hear me? Veronica! Shit."

They never should have given me a lock on my door.


	5. Chapter 5

Evie: sorry it's a bit late; I had to register for my spring classes, which was hectic as all get out. Anyways, thanks as always to those of who who have added this story to your favorites or alerts! I appreciate it so much! Reviews make me happy. :)

Chapter 5

"No way," Embry laughed loudly. "They asked if you guys were screwing each other?"

"For the last time, Embry," I sighed, acting exasperated, "_Laura_ asked if we were having sex. My dad wasn't going to ask that for at least another ten minutes. And he certainly wasn't going to act like he was reading a good smut book when he asked it."

The guys were laughing at my expense, and really, it felt kinda good. I was glad to have friends again, even if they were only my friends because I was under constant surveillance. And best of all, Jake's face was redder than mine.

"And I can't believe that he was going to bring a rape charge against you, man," Quil laughed, almost spilling his basket of fries. "That's priceless. Can he even do that?"

I laughed. "In California he could. Legal age of consent in Washington is sixteen. So, no."

"Could've fooled me," Jake grumbled, stirring his milkshake. I patted him on the head sympathetically, and he swatted my hand away easily.

"Poor Jakie," Quil crooned. "So embarrassed!"

Jake lunged for Quil and tackled him to the floor, resulting in a wrestling match. I rolled my eyes and waited it out, as the people around us either started chanting or ran for it. I sipped on my Pepsi until the hostess came over. She greeted me with an irritated smile.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but could you please control your friends? Otherwise, we'll have to ban you from the restaurant."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I said, standing from my table and walking outside, leaving a tip. The hostess glared at me as I passed her at the stand. I smiled and grabbed three mints and a toothpick, waving at her as I left. "Three, two—"

"Ronnie!"

I turned and smiled at the boys, who were all glaring at me.

"Oh, hey, guys! You know, I just remembered that I saw these _gorgeous_ dresses, and Laura would love it if I bought one—AH! JAKE, DAMMIT, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Sorry, Princess, no can do. Have to keep an even closer eye on you after that stunt you just pulled. Ow. Stop—ow, _dammit_, Ronnie!"

"Then put me _down_! I am not enjoying this view of your _ass_!"

"Ow—no, I'm not putting you down so you can stop kicking me. Ow! Ronnie, one more time, and I swear I'll—I'll—"

"Oh, you'll what?" I sighed, rolling my eyes. I heard Jake chuckle, and knew I was asking for it. Buuuuut…I didn't really care. So I kicked him again and laughed as it went without a reaction. And then I saw Quil and Embry's faces. "Wha—OHMIGOD!"

Quil and Embry collapsed with laughter as I hit Jake's head repeatedly. He was laughing loudly along with them.

"Oooh! You are such a prick, Jake!" I growled. "I can't believe you just grabbed my ass!"

"I warned you," he chuckled. I crossed my arms and stared at the ground. Quil and Embry were still giggling their girly heads off. I stuck my tongue out at them as the phrase 'old married couple' reached my ears. Which only made them giggle more.

"Where are we going, anyways?" I asked after ten minutes of walking. Quil shrugged.

"No idea. We're following Sir Gropesalot there."

"Well ask him," I said, returning my gaze to the ground.

Embry rolled his eyes. "Jake?"

He shrugged, which was a really weird feeling, by the way. "Beach?"

I could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

Quil and Embry got similar smirks on their faces. I moaned.

"No, Jake, please! I really don't want to go swimming—I—I don't have a swimsuit. Nope. No swimsuit."

"Why don't you borrow a suit from Emily? She never throws anything away," Embry suggested. I flipped him off as Jake turned and smiled at him.

"Oh, Jake, don't do that, I'm going to puke," I moaned. He patted my calf, as if that made me feel any better, and returned his attention to Embry.

"That is a fantastic idea, Embry, my friend!" he laughed. "Meet you guys at the beach. We've got a pit stop to make."

"You could just, you know, say that none of them fit me," I groaned, trying on the third bikini Emily had thrown me. "Too small or something."

"You look gorgeous," Emily said, rolling her eyes. "And do you really think Jake would give up that easily? He'd drag you out in your underwear if he had to."

"Mmm."

"Either way, you know you want his jaw to drop when he sees you, and this is the perfect suit for it," she said slyly, snapping the top as she left the room. I saw myself blush in the mirror and groaned. She was so damn perceptive.

Ten minutes later I was downstairs, looking exactly as I had when I had gone up. Jake raised his eyebrows at me.

"So you're skinny dipping, then?"

"Shut up. Let's go, smartass."


	6. Chapter 6

Evie: So...this one isn't so much like the last. Sorry. I'll try to make some more lighthearted ones later on. :) Oh, and my birthday was yesterday. Yay! I'm 19 now. Hahaha. I feel old.

Chapter 6

"Veronica, why in the world are you all red?" Laura asked from her Pilates machine. She was puffing only slightly, but the sweat was drenching her tight workout clothes. I shrugged at her, then winced as the strap of my duffle scrapped against my chaffing shoulder.

"It's called a sunburn, Laura," I said, carefully putting my duffle on the ground. "You know, it's what happens when the sunscreen wears off and you're out in the sun too long?"

"Aw, you were trying to get a tan, weren't you, baby?" she cooed, clapping her hands best as she could. "Are you trying to show off for that Indian boy? You know, I really don't approve of all the time you two spend alone, especially if you aren't even dating! It's a little bit strange, isn't it? I mean, boys only have one thing on their minds!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a glass of milk, ignoring the tsking noise coming from her annoying lips.

"Veronica, dear, did your mother ever tell you about the birds and the bees?"

I almost died just then.

Seriously.

I can see it now on my death certificate: Cause of Death: Drowning/Mortification.

"Yeah, Laura," I managed. "She told me about those. Long time ago. No need for a recap, though!"

"Well, if you say so, but I'm going to have to talk to your father about this. You need some girlfriends, baby! Someone to go shopping with, chat on the phone with, you know? It can't be healthy that you hang out with all those boys."

"Whatever."

"Oh, I know what would be fun! I have this girlfriend who's going to be visiting Seattle with a daughter about your age. Wouldn't it be great if we could all go on a sort of bonding day? Renee has been wanting to meet you. I've told her all about you."

I wondered if that meant I should wear all black with fake scars on my wrists to play the part perfectly of "rebellious teenage stepdaughter." Probably not. With my luck, Laura would insist on choosing my clothes for me. And if I resisted, my dad would insist on withholding my allowance.

Yeah. I still get one of those.

"Whatever," I repeated.

I am _so_ looking forward to that trip.

It was the middle of August. School was starting in one week, and I had yet to finish the assigned summer homework for my AP classes. So I was laying on my bed, reading Crime and Punishment (which I don't suggest, by the way. I had been reading for five hours and was on the second chapter. That's how exciting it is.), when Laura throws my door open, disgusting business suit ensembles hanging from her arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked, eyeing her uneasily. She grinned widely as she walked over to me and threw the clothes on top of me.

"It's time for our Seattle trip, babe! Aren't you excited? Now go try those on so I can see which one I need to wear so we can match, and make sure you come out after every single one so I can look at your pretty face," she said, exiting my room to make herself comfortable on the landing.

I stared at the pastel colors in disgust. And they were horrid fabric, too. All itchy and rough. "Laura—"

"_Now_, Veronica."

"Dear God," I muttered, taking off my shirt and pulling on the pink top. I caught my reflection in the mirror and grimaced. This wasn't going to be a fun day.

I had just finished pulling on the hideous skirt that went with the pink top when my phone started ringing. I picked it up, expecting it to be either Jacob or my mother. But I didn't recognize the number, or even the area code. So I answered it, expecting maybe some telemarketer trying to get me to purchase a mail-order bride.

"Good morning, my love. How have you been since our meal was so rudely interrupted?"

My stomach turned. My head felt dizzy.

"Oh, my God."

"Ah, so you _do_ remember me, love!" he laughed, sending chills down my spine. "Well, at least I know I can make an impression. You know, I've been thinking about you ever since that unfortunate incident with the werewolves, and I miss you, darling."

I couldn't breathe. The top was too tight, it was too hot. I needed to get away.

He laughed again.

"I'll see you sooner than you think, love. Ciao."

The dial tone erupted in my ear. I dropped my phone and ran to the bathroom, puking my guts up to the porcelain king. My hands were shaking again, I had a huge migraine, and Laura was freaking out about being late to meet her girlfriend, of all things. I grabbed my cell phone from the bathroom floor, dialed Jake's house.

"Hello?" he said, unsuspecting and cheerful. I sniffed and took a deep breath.

"Jake," I whispered, my voice shaking.

"Two minutes," he growled, dropping the phone. I could hear Billy's yells, demanding to know where he was going. But I really didn't care. Especially as my breakfast decided to make a second appearance after the lunch special.

Jake had forced me into my bed.

Literally, picked me up, put me in my bed, and tucked me in so tight I could hardly breathe. Oh, and he was standing guard. Against what, I had a good idea. Not that we were talking about that with Laura talking herself silly.

"You know what, Laura?" I croaked, attempting to sit up. Jake threw me a nasty look. He was getting irritated that I hadn't told him anything yet. "Why don't you go to Seattle without me? I know it was supposed to be bonding time, but I really don't want to ruin your date with Renee."

"I couldn't do that, sweetie," she sighed. I could tell she really regretted that fact. "I was going to buy you some clothes for school."

"Why don't you buy me some as a surprise?" I said. I was desperate to be rid of her. So was Jake. "I wouldn't mind at all. And—uh—I really envy your fashionable—er—tastes."

"Really? Oh, alright, if you're sure—"

"Completely."

"See you tomorrow, then!"

And she was gone. I leaned back against my pillow and sighed with relief as I heard her car start up and drive away. I opened my eyes to see a glowering Jacob Black glaring holes in my carpet. Somehow, he knew I was staring at him, or he randomly looked up, but he met my eyes. There was a strange emotion behind his dark eyes. It was like a void, almost.

"What happened?" he muttered, as if it pained him to speak.

"Felice." I closed my eyes against the urge to puke again.

"Who?"

"Um—well—I guess I forgot to tell you guys a couple things," I said quickly, fiddling with my blanket.

"_What_?" His tone made my eyes tear up.

"I thought—I thought you guys killed him, so it didn't really matter—"

"Veronica," he said, grabbing my face between his large hands. I swallowed to keep myself from sobbing. "Veronica, I need you to trust me right now, and I need you to tell me what happened."

His voice was low, almost dangerous. It made me nervous, but at the same time, it made me want to keep him right next to me.

"Please."

"He said I smelled good," I whispered. "Like, really, really good. He talked about some people, how they had described it exactly right or something…and he kept smelling my neck. Jake, he was going to kill me, I know he was, and I don't know why he didn't just do it right then, but he kept on talking, and then you and Sam showed up, so it was okay, and I thought you guys killed him, and I thought it was over, and so I didn't think I needed to say anything."

He swallowed hard. I could hear it. His hands were shaking a little bit as he closed his eyes. I took a couple of shaky breaths and put my hands on his, holding them as best as I could. The contact made his eyes fly open, he bolted straight up in his chair, but his hands never left me. He blushed a little bit, took a deep breath and smiled a little.

"So why have I been summoned here today, Princess?"

His voice was friendlier, warmer. It held off the gag reflex I had whenever I thought about the phone conversation. So I procrastinated a little.

"What, I'm not allowed to summon my knight whenever I want? Fine, begone, then."

He gave me this look. The same kind of look my mom gives me whenever I'm being evasive. Her word, not mine. I dropped my gaze to study my blanket.

"He called me."

"Felice?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"About four seconds before I called you."

"What did he say?"

I risked looking at Jake. I smiled sadly, because I knew he'd be upset.

"He wants to see me. Soon."

He nodded and stood, taking his warms hands with him. Mine fell limply next to my thighs as the sun came out from behind a mass of clouds. The light fell across my blanket, warming my toes. I could hear Jake downstairs, probably calling Sam and the others for an emergency meeting. I closed my eyes. When did my life become this disaster?

Oh yeah. June 21st. Mom and Derek's wedding. Volunteering to move in with my father and his wife so that my mom and Derek could have a good first couple of years, like real newlyweds.

"Ronnie?" Jake was in my room again. Probably hovering at the door.

"Mmm?" I kept my eyes closed. It felt good.

"Can I join you?" his breathe tickled my ear. I grinned into the pillow, letting it muffle my words.

"I don't care."

"Sure, sure."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he crawled on the other side of me, putting himself between the wall and me. He slid his arm around my waist, nuzzling my hair. I twisted myself to face him, hoping that my eyes were asking the question I couldn't form in my mouth. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"It's going to be fine. Promise."

"Okay."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the rhythm of his hand rubbing my back, and the hum of a soft lullaby coming from his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Thanksgiving and Black Friday. :)

Chapter 7

I was having this dream where me and Jake were in the middle of the desert. No food, no water, but we were doing okay, because I had a magic fanny pack that could give you anything you wanted. At the moment, we were trying to get a super big umbrella out of my fanny pack because Jake was getting sunburned by the moon.

Don't ask.

Then all of a sudden, it started raining. So me and Jake get under the umbrella. And it was a good thing we got it out, because a bolt of lightning killed my fanny pack. So we were under the huge, red and white stripped umbrella. But it kept getting smaller. And smaller, until it was the size of a cocktail umbrella. Jake was still trying to get under it.

"C'mon," he said, grinning despite being soaked to the bone. "There's enough room for both of us." I remember sighing, trying to get under the umbrella because it meant so much to him. Then staring in wonder as it grew to its original size. Jake smiled and kissed me. "See? Told ya so."

"Weird dream," I said as I opened my eyes slowly, trying not to let it escape. Don't know why, but it just felt like a dream that I shouldn't forget. My eyes finally focused, and the full memory of what had happened hit me like a train. I closed my eyes again. I have never wanted to live in dreamland so much, where none of this crap happened and it was just me and whoever _I_ wanted to be there.

I stared at my wall, where Jake should have been laying next to me, keeping guard against the evil Italian vampires. My back popped seven times as I sat up in my bed, staring still. The time on my alarm clock blinked at me, indicating that I had slept for a good six hours.

"Shit," I croaked, rubbing the sand out of my eyes. My knees and elbows popped as I got up and walked downstairs, following the sounds of pots and pans. I rounded the corner, pulling my hair into a ponytail and smiled at my dad, who was cooking his famous Sloppy Joes. "Meat? Really?" I asked, my voice still croaky. My dad turned to me, and smiled his old smile. It smelled so good; nothing has ever smelled so good.

"Of course. Laura's still in Seattle; I guess her friend decided to rent a hotel room, so it's just you and me, kid. You want ketchup on yours?" he said, piling meat and chips on two plates.

"Yes, please," I murmured as I wobbled to the table. My dad put the plate in front of me, and turned on some classic rock, the kind that me and him would listen to when we went camping around Mount Olympia. "And thanks, Dad. For everything."

He gave me a weird look, like when I ask him for some extra money. "No problem, kiddo. Now, eat up, you're going to need your strength."

That…was a weird thing to say.

"What?" My Sloppy Joe was half way to my mouth, dripping onto the perfect porcelain. He said it again, staring into my eyes. My eyes moved from my happy father to my steaming dinner, a weird feeling in my stomach. Suddenly, I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was.

"Eat up, you're going to need your strength."

"Dad, I know, you already—"

"Eat up, you're going to need your strength."

"Dad?" I looked at him, and his neck and jaw were twitching, like he had a tick. And behind him, the bodies of my friends…and Jake.

"Eat up—eat up—eat—strength—need—strength—eat up—"

"Well, you don't have to tell _me _twice," said a slick Italian voice, which I knew only too well. An instant later, I felt immeasurable pain as Felice bit into my neck.

"_No_!"

My throat was burning from my scream, and I realized I had bolted up in my bed. Jake sat up too, glancing around to make sure there wasn't any danger.

"What happened?" he slurred after making sure nothing was going to eat me. His voice was deeper than normal, his hair was messed up, and he was rubbing his eyes. He had fallen asleep, too. "Ronnie?"

"Nothing," I said, my heart rate returning to normal. "Just a dream. Bad dream."

Jake flopped back down on my bed, threw his arm over his eyes and sighed. He looked so tired, and I had just interrupted his first nap he's had in God-knows-how-long.

"Sorry I woke you," I said, rubbing my arms to make the goose bumps go away. I knew he was rolling his eyes at me. What I didn't expect was when he grabbed my waist and pulled me down next to him. My stomach did a stupid flip and I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Don't be stupid," Jake growled, tightening his grip. He rolled to his side so he could stare at me without a problem. "Tell me about it. It'll make you feel better."

I rolled my eyes and swallowed. I wasn't going to say anything unless I had to. Nightmares are silly things. And I don't like to share mine. But Jake has this way with things—well, me, really—where he can get almost anything he wants if he tries.

And this boy was trying.

"Ronnie," he whispered, his fingers stroking my slightly sweaty hair. "Tell me what's wrong. I can't make it better if I don't know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" I said, forcing myself away. I stood and swept my hair back into a ponytail, holding my face in my hands. "It was just a fucking dream! That's all! Nothing concrete, nothing real, nothing! Just _nothing_!"

"Ronnie." His hand went to pull me back, but I moved away as fast as I could.

"No. I'm not telling you because it doesn't matter. All right? It doesn't fucking matter, so just leave me alone!" I threw my door open and ran downstairs, running out the back door and slamming it behind me.

Like that would really block anything these days.

The door slammed again behind me, no doubt unleashing a werewolf into the world.

"Veronica. Wait—"

"Fuck off, Jake!" I screamed, walking to the front of my house.

Just as Laura pulled into the driveway.

Now, normally, this wouldn't be anything worth noting, except for the way she was staring between Jake and myself. Again, this wouldn't be anything worth noting, given her track record of badly-cloaked racism, except for how Jake and I were dressed.

Or, rather, undressed.

Because you see, when you're sleeping in the same bed with a guy who has a temperature of 107 or something, it gets a little hot, so maybe you take off your T-shirt and hang out in your camisole and shorts. And maybe he doesn't exactly dress to the nines anyways since he, you know, becomes a wolf, so he sticks to jeans and _maybe_ a wife-beater. Plus, both of us had hair that looked like a balloon had done a tap dance on our heads.

So. That makes it noteworthy.

Laura stepped out of her shiny car. Her perfect red mouth dropped open. Her perfectly lined eyes grew wide. My life for the next year or so began to look extremely boring. Again. Her face was glowing red as she held in a wave of curses and blasphemies in respect for her reputation. Until I realized the real reason.

"Jake?"

Everyone's heads swerved to someone else stepping out of the car, someone completely beautiful, but with a weird feeling around her. A weird feeling I recognized all too well. Jake's face looked like he had slammed into a brick wall.

"Bella?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's a bit late. I went on a trip with my friend. :) Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

No. It couldn't be. No. Nope.

Impossible.

It had to be impossible, because Jake swore that he would protect me from the vampires. So he couldn't be friends with a vampire. It would be like letting the enemy eat me straight away. Right?

Right?

"Veronica. Jean. Williams," Laura's voice wavered from my side. I could feel her hot breath hitting my cheek, like fire from the dragon in _Sleeping Beauty_. But I didn't want to look at her. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Mostly, though, I couldn't look away from Jake. Kind of the same way he couldn't look away from _her_. "Inside. Now."

I didn't move.

"_Now_, Veronica!"

I couldn't think. I felt my head turn to glance at Laura and her disgustingly perfect image. Was this what tore my father away from my mom and me? This blonde hair, red lips, hourglass figure? Was this more important than his daughter and wife?

I started laughing. Not, like, a giggle, but like a huge belly laugh that just kept going. And going, and going, and going and…

"Veronica," Laura snapped, grabbing my arm. "Veronica, get hold of yourself!"

My laughs started to subside, then I saw her face.

And I started laughing again.

"Oh my God," I panted between laughs. "Oh, God! Hahaha!"

"Veronica! Really, you're making a fool out of yourself and me. Now, get _inside_!" Laura hissed, dragging me along.

"Hahaha," I laughed still. "I can't believe he left my mom for a bitch like you! I mean, did he get you knocked up or something? Because—"

My cheek was suddenly stinging.

It hurt.

"Ow," I whispered, rubbing my face. "Ow. _Fuck_, ow!"

"Don't ever insult me again," Laura growled, an inch from my face, "or you will be sorry. You know what? We'll talk about this later, because we have guests. Be polite and socially adept and you might get away with more than the bare necessities."

She walked away, smiling charmingly at her friend and…_her_. They both returned to polite conversation with Laura as they walked past me and into the house. Jake stepped next to me, and held my head in his hands, tracing the handprint that was forming. I jerked my head away and glared at him, an overwhelming feeling of hate boiling through my body.

"Take me to La Push."

"What?" Jake asked. He certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"Take me. To. La Push," I repeated, my voice low. I was trying as hard as I could to keep it from shaking. "If you're going to be too distracted by your _vampiric girlfriend_—"

"What is wrong with you today?" Jake asked. The joking light was gone from his eyes, the smirk gone from his lips. All I wanted was to know that he liked me better than her. That I was more important, that my life was more important than catching up with _her_. "Hey? Ronnie, I swear, I've got nothing on my mind but you, and keeping you safe. Got that? Nothing's going to hurt you."

"Something already did, Jake," I said quietly, walking back into the house. I suppressed the gag reflex as I saw her again and sat down at the kitchen table, making it look like I was halfway of halfway interested. Jake was swinging back and forth on the barstools, his eyes on me continuously. Which, I've decided, is annoying.

Laura was clinking her nails against the glass of water as she talked. "—and Rodolfo said that it was my perfect color, so of course I bought it! And don't you think he was right, Renee? I mean, usually, I don't exactly enjoy the color green, but it just goes so perfectly with my eyes, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes," Renee said. "especially that shade, you know. It's just gorgeous!"

This talk was making me sick.

"So how long have you been married, again, Lor?" Renee asked, biting at a cracker. "You must have been so excited to get a daughter. I know how much you've always wanted one."

Laura smiled awkwardly. "Well," she said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "I've been married to Steven for about four years now, and we've been perfectly happy, I'm proud to say. Me and little Veronica here have been pals ever since."

"Excuse me?" I laughed. "Ever since what? Ever since my mom found out my dad was cheating on her with the secretary? Ever since we cried ourselves to sleep because he packed up and left with you without discussion? Without explanation? Ever since then, Laura?"

"Veronica, please!" Laura hissed, her knuckles turning white.

"Or," I said louder, standing up slowly. "Do you mean in the past two months that I've lived here? The past two months where I began to know you as little more than a life size Barbie with the same sort of personality? Is that what you meant? Well?"

She didn't answer. I didn't really expect her to, but I wouldn't mind knowing what she was thinking at the moment. I turned to the guests, who looked dumbfounded, even _her_.

"It was great to meet you ladies," I said, standing up straight. "Excuse me."

Jake was behind me in a second, and followed me to my room. I knew it wouldn't do any good to try and slam the door in his face, but I wanted to anyways. I just wanted to be by myself for a few minutes. To get everything through my head.

But he just stood in my doorway, staring at me.

Again.

"Could you stop staring at me?" I asked as I glared at my carpet. "That'd be great, thanks."

"I'm not going to stop staring until you agree to tell me what's wrong."

"Then your eyeballs are gonna dry up and shrivel away. Have fun."

"Will do."

"Fantastmorgic."

"I'd say."

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Sure, sure."

"I'm serious."

"Then I'm Harry."

My head jerked to look at him, my lips pulling into a smile. "What?"

"If you're Sirius, then I'm Harry."

I started laughing. "While I will concede that you're hairy, I think you'd actually be Lupin, Jake. What with the whole werewolf thing and all."

"Smartass," Jake laughed, grabbing me into a bear hug.

"Dumbass," I muffled into his wife-beater. I wrapped my arms around his torso, holding on as hard as I could. Obviously, he could have snapped my arms in half if he wanted, but…I don't think he did. Judging by how hard he was holding on to _me_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there everyone. I apologize for how late this update is. I was going through dead week and finals week, so I was working my butt off trying to pass my classes. But as always, thank you so very much for all the faves and reviews. It makes me feel special. :) Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 9

The way he was holding me made me want to cry; it made me want to tell him everything. From the time when we were seven and I pantsed him but I said that Quil did it (and he believed me) to why I never told him I was moving. I wanted to tell him, and I almost did, except that as my mouth opened, I felt Jake tense.

"What?" I asked, immediately feeling panic. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Jake said, his voice low, his eyes grazing every surface of my room. He turned to look out my door, and there she was, just standing there like she's the Queen of Sheba or something.

Jake's body was tenser than I could ever have thought possible. His dark skin swept over his muscles perfectly, the veins in his hands and arms were pumping hot blood from his heart to his limbs. His dark hair was still messed up, but in the kind of way that makes a guy look ten times more attractive. And his eyes…his eyes were so intense, so madly protective, that I wanted to run into danger just to see what he would do about it, how he would save me.

Then I realized what I was thinking, and blushed about ten shades of red.

Since when had I been like this? Head over heels about a boy. Honestly. (The answer: since sixth grade.)

"Jacob, my Jacob," the girl purred, walking smoothly (too smoothly, if you ask me) towards us. "Look how much you've grown! It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you. How have you been?"

"Fine," Jake answered curtly. And I didn't really disagree with the way he said it. The girl was really pissing me off. She stood there for a second, as if debating whether or not she should give a secret away. She stared at me for a couple seconds before speaking again.

"Jake, I need to talk to you…alone."

I had this urge to punch her.

"About what?" he asked, not moving a muscle.

"Sensitive issues," she said, gazing at him with the weirdest color eyes. I had a feeling one of these sensitive issues had to do with me. Just a hunch. "Some that shouldn't be said in present company."

Ha. Told you. Bitch.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be surprised by anything new," I said, my voice dripping poison. I couldn't help the glare I was giving her. Who did this girl think she was to waltz in and act like she had claim over Jacob? Seriously, this girl was asking for an ass-whupping.

Which Jake would have to give her because, given past experience, I'm pretty useless when it comes to vampires.

I hate being weak.

She glared back at me, stepped into my room, and closed my door.

It felt like she was blocking my only escape now.

My hand slithered down my side and grasped Jake's hand. I couldn't help it. I needed his warmth, his reassurance that he'd keep me safe no matter what. Because he promised me. His fingers closed over mine, which made my heart race about a million miles an hour.

"There is a vampire in Forks," she said, clearly expecting me to faint or scream or scoff disbelievingly. "Not one of us. The only reason I am back here, breaking the treaty, is that he is dangerous. He's been known to wipe out entire towns out of cold blood, even if he's not hungry."

Well. I'll admit, this bit was new.

"Name?" Jacob said, never taking his eyes away from hers.

Isn't that what animals do in the wild?

"He goes by Felice. No last name."

I gagged. Jake and the vampire looked at me, as I regained control over my stomach. The taste of bile lingered in my mouth. Yuck.

"Sorry," I managed. "But that's nothing new. We knew that already."

"How?" she demanded, finally looking at me like I was more than dirt.

I stepped out from behind Jake, from my safety.

"I'm the one he wants to eat. Or…whatever."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm uploading early (though not by much...) because it's Christmas (so happy Christmas. :] ****Oh, and I merged two chapters for you as a Christmas present****) and because my sister is going to drag me shopping tomorrow to spend money I don't really have. Yay, debt! Haha, just kidding. Anyways, enjoy, because I think the story's gonna be wrapping up soon....And as always, thanks for the reviews and faves! :]  
**

Chapter 10

It had been two weeks since our little conversation. School had started, with runny noses galore and teachers acting like they actually like their job for once. Everyone kind of avoided me for some reason. I know that I can be weird, but I was really making an effort here. I didn't even draw on my binders the first few days.

That soon changed, of course. What else am I going to do in the middle of class? Pay attention? Please.

Plus, I knew she was following me. I don't know why she was, but she was. I had tried to ask Jake about it, but he just shrugged one shoulder and looked away. Which meant he was lying.

Life at home wasn't much better. My dad had found out about the little incident between Laura and I. And I was thusly punished. They took my iPod, cancelled my texting on my cell, and limited my minutes to twenty per month. Oh, and forget about a computer. My dad pulled a typewriter—a _typewriter_!—out of his ass. And they put a password on the television.

So I was on my way to the public library to make use of their computers. My darling father wouldn't think that far ahead. I was feeling clever and upbeat at the moment, singing some random song.

A burst of cold air hit me as I opened the library's door. A drastic change from the heat outside, my skin was swept with goose bumps. Not pleasant. I grabbed my library card out of my pocket and hurried over to the computer station, flashing it before the librarian.

"Hang on, dear," she said suddenly. I stopped in my tracks, swirling to look back at the old woman. "You aren't allowed to use those computers."

"Um. What?" I asked. I thought maybe my ears really _were_ stuffed with vegetables, like my mom used to tell me.

"You can't use the library's computers. Your father called earlier, gave a description of your face and everything. So, no computer for you. Sorry, dear."

She gave me this pathetic look, like I was a sick puppy she wanted to take home but couldn't because mommy and daddy said I had rabies.

"Whatever," I scoffed, shoving my hands in my pockets. Just as I was about to leave the library and possibly start a boycott, someone grabbed my arm. I screamed bloody murder even as I realized that this was not, in fact, a blood seeking vampire. Instead, it was a guy who looked vaguely familiar.

"Sorry I scared you," he said, chuckling a little. I blushed maddeningly and mumbled something. "I just saw that they kicked you out of the lab. You want to use my laptop? Seems kinda silly for them to do that."

"Um sure," I said, barely comprehending his statement he'd said it so fast. He waved his hand to his laptop and stood to the side.

Because this was not only a little awkward, but a super-amazing-fuck-me-if-this-has-ever-happened-before kind of awkward, I checked my e-mail and nothing more. I was muttering thanks and walking away before he grabbed my arm again.

His face was red, and his blonde hair was on end like he had been running his hand through it for the past few minutes. I raised my eyebrows, expecting him to say something at least. It's not like he could just hold on to my arm forever.

"Well, I was just won-wondering, um, if you would like to go to the harvest dance with me?" he stuttered.

My jaw dropped. I had never been asked to a school dance, and some guy I don't even know just asked me in the most pathetic way possible. Is this guy even in high school yet? He doesn't look older than fifteen, and I don't even know his name!

Oh, _god_.

I swallowed hard.

"Uh—s-sure?"

**(...later...)**

"Can I ask you a question?"

Jake looked at me, with raised eyebrows. He had been giving me the silent treatment for a few days now, after he found out that I was going to the Harvest Dance with another guy, Marvin Doyle. I hadn't meant to say yes. I mean, he kinda sprung the question on me, and I answered all like "Uh—y-yes?" So he took it to mean "YES!" which it didn't. I've tried to explain this to Jake, but he responds about as much as a brick wall responds to a pebble being kicked at it.

As he didn't completely ignore me, though, I continued my question.

"What's the square root of 265?"

He shrugged.

"You're about as helpful as a flea."

"So go ask Marvin."

"God, Jake!" I groaned, throwing my (heavy) math book at his head. "Why can't you just get over it? It's not like I really _want_ to go, but I've already said yes, which I already explained wasn't really a conscious decision, so I have to. Forgive me for being a nice person."

I stormed out of his room, and flopped next to Billy. I let my head lean against the old man's shoulder, welcoming the pat on my head. He flipped the channel to a basketball game, a habit which is abundant here in Washington. The game created white noise, and I quickly fell asleep.

"C'mon, Ronnie."

"Five more minutes, Em," I muttered, stretching my numb foot. I had been having a good dream. The lollypops tasted like snozberries….

"No," Embry grunted, lifting me off the couch. "Now. We've got to get you over to Emily's house."

"Why?" I was awake now, and I turned my head to focus on Embry. He looked troubled…worried. Which is never a good thing. And then I realized something. "Where's Jake?"

Embry groaned, and picked up the pace.

"Embry! Where's Jake?" I yelled. "Where is Jacob?"

"I can't tell you, Ronnie!" he said, finally. I stared at him. Embry's face was scrunched up, like it hurt him just to say that. Sam must have forbidden them from telling me. But I couldn't help wanting to scream at him some more. Wanting to scream at Sam. At Jake. At myself.

"Is he okay?" I managed to squeak as Embry set me down on Emily's porch. He just looked at me and shrugged. The feeling of panic was beginning to surface, pulsing through my veins faster and faster with each heartbeat. And before I could do anything more, say anything at all, he was gone.

"King me. Again."

I was quickly proving just how much I fail at life through a game of checkers against a five year old. This little girl, Claire, was good. She had won the last two rounds, and this was obviously going to be a repeat.

"I don't have any more checkers," I muttered. Claire sighed and rolled her eyes. Quite an attitude for someone so young.

"How about we color?" I asked, pushing the hideous game board aside. Claire nodded and went to go grab some paper. I dug through my backpack, which Embry had been thoughtful enough to bring before he got me, and found some colored pencils. They were in bad shape, but they'd do for now. Claire came running back and flopped down next to me, handing me one piece of paper, and keeping the rest for herself.

"Can I have the wed one pwease?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the red pencil. I handed it to her, and she tore into the paper, almost starting a fire with the rate she was going back and forth. I decided not to worry until I could smell smoke, so I started drawing my picture.

Now if there's one thing I'm proud of, it's my ability to draw. I love drawing. I'm really good at animals, actually. So I was drawing a wolf.

Shut up.

"Gween pwease."

"Here ya go."

"Fank you."

I glanced at her drawing, and saw the cutest thing I've seen in a while. It was a picture of her and Quil playing on the beach. (The whole reason I knew it was Quil was because it was labeled.)

"That's very good, Claire," I said, examining the drawing over her shoulder.

Faster than I would have thought possible, Claire covered the drawing and glared at me.

"IT'S NOT FINISHED YET!" she screamed.

I backed off. With my eardrums ringing. Quil would have quite a lot to deal with in the future. I left her alone to finish the drawing and went downstairs. Emily looked up as I jumped the last step, and smiled kindly. I remembered the first time I had been in this kitchen, and just how much I didn't want to be here.

I kinda felt the same way just then.

"Do you want to call your dad and step-mom? They might be worried," Emily said over the clanging of pots and pans. I had completely forgotten.

I was already grounded to Jake's house and my house. I wasn't allowed anywhere else except for school. Plus, with caller ID, my dad would know I wasn't at Jake's, and I'd be even more grounded. Great. Say goodbye to my iPod and laptop. And my cell phone. And my bedroom lock. And my car keys. Ugh.

I picked up the phone, and it rang and rang and rang. Finally, the machine picked up, and Laura's voice filled my head.

"Hi, you've reached Steve and Laura Williams! Please leave a message after the beep!"

Figures she'd leave me out of it.

"Hey, Dad, it's Ronnie. Um, I guess I forgot to call you a while back, but I've been asked to babysit Jake's cousin, Claire, for a while. I'm doing my homework, don't worry, but I'm at Emily and Sam's place, just so you know. Love you, bye."

Hopefully that wouldn't warrant anything too bad.

I felt something tug at my shirt. I turned and saw a smiling Claire. She held the picture up to my face, and by leaning backwards, I could just make it out.

It was the same drawing as before, with Claire and Quil. But now there were two more stick figures, labeled "Jak" and "Rone."

And they were holding hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was 11:00. At night. And Jake still wasn't back. Neither were the other guys, for that matter, though. Emily kept telling me it was nothing, that they'd be back any time. Of course, she'd been saying that since 5:00. By this time, we were both getting worried.

Billy and Claire had snuggled up and fallen asleep to the nine o'clock news, so it was just me, Emily, and her sleeping baby. She hugged that little thing so tight sometimes. Especially as it got later. Not in a bad way, but like she was trying to protect it against whatever evil her husband, the baby's father, was out fighting.

I wanted something to hug too.

And going home was out of the question. I'd already suggested it to Emily about a dozen times. And been shot down with nastier and nastier looks. So I settled for hugging a couch cushion, and twisting back and forth on the bar stools. No biggie.

My phone buzzed.

Text message from my father.

Grrrrreat.

I replied as quickly and concisely as possible, and turned my head to look out the window again. But this time, I saw something different. I saw a flash of white and brown.

"Shit!" I screamed, jumping off the stool and backing against the wall. Emily jumped, and ran over to me.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked, stroking my hair. "What's wrong?"

"They aren't supposed to come here!" I said desperately, my eyes going wild. "They can't come here!"

"Who?" Emily asked, her voice level but her eyes wide.

"Vampires!" I moaned. "They aren't supposed to come on the tribal land, but I just saw one, I swear, Em! There was a vampire just outsi—"

"We're home!"

"Sam!" Emily sighed happily, obviously forgetting about the blood sucking murderer outside. Really. I turned my eyes to the happy homecoming, checking off werewolves as I saw them. Then I saw who I wanted to talk to.

And slap, but that's a different matter.

"Jake, I need to tell you something," I whispered, pulling him away from the leftovers in the fridge. He gave me an obnoxious look, stuffed his face with as much as he could, piled food in his hands, and walked with me to the other room. He chewed slowly. "Okay, this might sound insane, but I just saw a vampire outside. Emily doesn't believe me, but I swear, Jake, I just saw this flash of white and brown just outside and—"

"Welax, Wonnie," Jake said calmly through a mouthful of cheese-wiz and HoHos. "I's jus' Bewa."

"Bella? _Bella_? What's she doing here, I thought she had gone home with Renee. Why is she here?" I whispered frantically. I was looking over his shoulder, trying to pinpoint the enemy. He laughed, spitting cheese-wiz all over my face. I almost gagged, to be honest.

"She's on our side, babe."

Oh my god.

_Oh_ my god.

Oh. My. _God_.

He called me babe.

Jacob Black called me, Veronica Williams, "babe."

Oh my god.

I felt Jake's warm hands on my face, so I came back to my senses. No use missing something like this! He was staring into my eyes, dark brown meeting…regular brown, I guess. That kinda ruined it a little didn't it? But he was coming closer and closer, and all of a sudden, I was thirteen again on the beach, under the moon. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, fluttering all the way to my throat.

Jake's thumbs softly grazed my cheeks, and the burning trail they left behind made me shiver. My eyes drifted to his lips, which seemed alarmingly close, and I breathed in sharply. And all of a sudden, he kissed me.

My heart started racing, my skin felt electrified, my hands were shaking. The way his lips felt against mine was amazing, like we were made for each other. I didn't realize I closed my eyes until after he pulled away. My breath was shaky as I exhaled, my eyes wide.

I was happy as a drunk Irishman on St. Patrick's day.

Jake cleared his throat, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was blushing insanely, and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit to myself. And all of a sudden I was aware of how awkward it was.

"Well," Jake said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I should probably get home," I said quickly, playing with a strand of hair.

"Right, yeah. Um. I'll go get the motorcycle."

"Okay."

Oh, god.

He regretted kissing me.

WHY ME?

The roar of the motorcycle jerked me out of my self-pity. I grabbed my backpack, waved goodbye to Emily and Sam, and hopped on back. I made sure to hold on, which I'll admit, I was happy to do.

It was a long, quiet ride to my house. The lights were still on as I paused on the motorcycle. Maybe if I asked Jake, he would take me back to his house. Maybe Billy could adopt me. I could cook in exchange for safe keeping. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thought. It wouldn't be right.

I swung my leg to the other side of the motorcycle and readjusted my backpack.

"Well," I said, turning back to Jake. "If you don't see me for the next six months, you'll know why."

Jake laughed softly.

"And it'll be your fault," I continued. "And you'll just have to live with it."

"It'll be a harsh sentence," he said, no emotion in his voice.

"Of course. And I realize this, so I'd just like you to know that I don't blame you."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm serious."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," I smiled.

"Sure, sure."

Jake's smirk was back. His eyes were shining, his lips thin. My heart fluttered a little, glad that the old Jake was back. That he hadn't left me for good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Second to last chapter here. Gonna wrap this puppy up, and I apologize if it sucks. lol. Anyways, as always, thanks so much for faves, reviews, alerts and all that good stuff. It makes me feel all special, and it makes the fact that I'm heading back to school on Monday slightly less depressing. Haha. Anyways...enjoy. :)**

Chapter 12

"Good evening, Veronica."

Good God. Laura.

"'Lo Laura." I made my way for the stairs as quickly as possible, and yet I wasn't fast enough for the thing that is Laura. She bolted in front of me, blocking the entire stairwell. I wouldn't have thought it possible for such a skinny woman. "I'm tired, can I just go to bed?"

"No, no, no!" she smiled, giving me some superior look. "We've got to have a talk, just me and you, alright? Come on, let's have a cup of coffee and sit down."

Apparently, in Laura-World, it was not midnight. On a school night.

"Drink up, Veronica, sweetheart! We've got a long night ahead of us."

I pushed the coffee cup around. What the hell was she up to?

"Now, then," Laura said after downing her first cup. "Why were you out so late, Veronica?"

Oh, god.

"I was studying, Laura. I have a physics exam tomorrow, and Jake aced physics last year so he was helping me. No big deal. I left a message on the machine."

"_Did_ you?" Laura gasped. "_Really_? I checked it about twelve times, but there wasn't a single message! You really shouldn't lie, Veronica, it's very unappealing."

You have got to be kidding me. She erased my message, didn't she? She erased the fucking message!

"Anyways," Laura continued, ignorant to my knuckles turning white from rage, "because you were such a bad girl tonight and didn't even bother to leave a message, I've decided that you will have all electronics taken away. Again."

Expected. Kind of.

"And, you are forbidden from seeing that Jacob Black character you hang around so often. You really must get some girlfriends, Veronica. Maybe you can hang out with Bella, Renee's daughter. I think she's still around here someplace, visiting old friends. Did you know her dad is the sheriff? Imagine! I'd have never thought such a wonderful girl grew up in a place like this."

Um. Not so expected.

"No way—" I started, laughing. Then, I thought, wait a second. Bella hangs with Jacob, who hangs with me. So, if I hang with Bella, I could therefore bypass whatever nonsense rules Laura has decided to come up with and hang with Jacob after all. I mean, he could protect me. Or whatever they call it. Felice hadn't really been making house calls—or phone calls for that matter—for a few weeks. Since Bella had been here anyways. So I'm thankful for that, but really, I think maybe I'd prefer it if she moved her self-righteous pretty little ass—

"Hello? _Hello_? Veronica?" Laura asked, waving her hand in front of my face. Apparently, when I start thinking, I start staring in another direction. And Laura was not happy. "No way? Is that your decision?"

I scoffed.

"I—I meant no way could…I…be more excited?"

Laura blinked. Her fake eyelashes were coming off. I wanted them to stab her in the eye. Very badly.

"Well, then that's settled isn't it? We'll set up a kind of play-date for tomorrow. I'll phone Renee in the morning, while you're at school. Sweet dreams, sweetie!" and off she went.

Whore.

I stomped up to my room. Made as much noise as possible, and didn't even bother to take off my jacket as I fell into bed.

A play-date.

A _play-date_.

God, could she make me feel any more like a preschooler?

***

One of my vices—like a really big one, too—is that I am not a morning person. At all. No matter how much caffeine I have in the morning, I just don't function. But I'm not like the zombie people who just zone out or sleep. I'm a _bitch_ in the mornings. More so than any other time of the day, anyways.

And this is the reason I usually sign up for late start. Didn't get that in lovely ol' Forks High School.

And this is the reason I don't have any friends in Forks.

"Miss Williams?"

"_What_?" I asked, nursing my coffee. It might not do me any good, but it made people around me feel more secure.

Mr. Robin glares at me. He's my math teacher. And me and math don't get along anyways, but when he teaches it at 8:00 in the morning Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays? It's all out warfare. And I win in the end.

One of his jet black eye brows arches behind his thick glasses. He runs a hand through his prematurely graying hair, and I wonder if I might be a contributor to it. Then I decide that I don't care.

"Can you answer question twelve from the homework?" he (apparently) repeated. I mirrored his arched brow.

"Yes."

He waited a second. "Well?"

"I didn't say I was _going_ to. You just asked if I _could_."

And this is the reason I was waiting to speak with the principal (whatever his name is) when Jake found me. He wasn't looking himself, with his cheerful demeanor and smirking charm. And to be honest, I was glad. It was definitely not a cheerful morning, and I was not in a cheerful mood.

With my head tilted against the wall, I turned to stare at him. His dark brown eyes looked at me. We just stared at each other for a few minutes, the bass of the principal's voice providing a weird kind of background music. And not a very cheerful one. I think he just said "fuck"…

"Ronnie."

I hadn't realized I had turned towards the principal's office until Jake spoke. I turned back to him, and mustered up a smile.

"'Sup?"

"We saw him last night. After you left."

A chill swept through me. I felt my knees start to tremor.

"He was on the border of Forks. Following the scent from us on the bike."

My breathing became shallower.

"Well, following _your_ scent. He doesn't really like mine."

I focused on my breathing, trying not to hyperventilate.

"He was headed to your house, but we scared him off. We patrolled around your house all night. Sam and a couple others went off to try and hunt him down. So the plan is, we're going to pull you out of school for now. Keep you on the res for a while. My dad can talk to yours, or even Charlie. The chief of police. Just so he knows you're safe and stuff."

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"We can leave right now, if you want."

I nodded again. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me up. My school hallways passed in a blur. I put on the helmet Jake handed me, but he had to do the straps my hands were shaking so badly. Jake cupped my face for a second, tried a smile, and got on the bike. I held on so tight, I thought that I might kill him, whether he was a werewolf or not.

When the bike finally stopped, and the noise of the engine died away, I gave up. I bawled. I sobbed. I cried like a baby. I cried so hard, I almost hyperventilated within a few minutes.

Jake got off the bike faster than I would have believed before I came back to Forks, which seemed like it was in another lifetime entirely. He carried me into his room, and we lay in his bed for hours probably, before I was finally able to breathe normally. And I fell asleep. I fell asleep in his arms again, to the same lullaby he had hummed to me weeks ago.

I'd have to ask him to sing it to me when I wasn't emotionally traumatized.

When this whole thing was over.


	13. Chapter 13

**So. Final chapter here, kiddos. Sorry it kinda jumps around a little bit. But yeah. :P Thank you for all the faves and reviews. It makes me feels so special! Haha. Anyways, if you have any questions at the end, leave them in a review, and I'll message back to you if I can.**

**Oh. And the lyrics to the song down at the bottom are property of Queens of the Stone Age. Fantastic song.**

**EDIT: There is now a sequel to "Oh, Hell". It is called "Where, Oh, Where" and you can find it on my author's page. :) Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 13

So I stayed with Jake for about three hours before the school called Laura and she freaked out. She actually drove down to the reservation, weirdly enough. I never would have thought that she would have the guts to do it, but people always surprise me.

"Veronica! Veronica, get your sorry little ass out here this instant!" she yelled from her shiny new car. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of the reservation. It would have anyways, even if it hadn't been painted bright yellow. "Veronica!"

"Bitch," I muttered, sliding lower on the couch. Jake grunted his agreement.

"Veronica!"

"Her voice pitch is unreal," Jake growled, rubbing his ears. He probably has similar senses to dogs. And judging by their howling from miles away, they weren't liking it much either.

"I know. I thought your dad talked to mine?" I asked, risking a peek out the window.

Jake shrugged. "He did. I thought he said your dad was cool with it. Guess your—"

"Don't say stepmom."

"—dad's evil wife didn't agree. And by the sound of it, she's PMSing. Bad."

"I've dealt with worse," I said, tucking my feet under my butt. She'd have to drag me out of here herself.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

Damn. Didn't think she'd risk getting her heels dirty.

"Veronica Jean Williams! Get your ass in the car right now!"

"Where's Bella?" I asked quietly. "If she was here, Laura wouldn't care a crack about it."

"Bella went back to her family. Edward and Renesmee. She got a call saying that they were in trouble or something stupid."

I did a double take. Did I hear that right? "Renesmee? Why the hell did she name her kid Renesmee?"

"Mix of her mom's name and Edward's mom's name."

"That's weird as hell."

"Yup."

BANG, BANG, BANG.

BANGBANGBANGBANGBA—

And the door slammed open.

There stood the majesty of Laura Williams. Her blonde hair was showing its brown roots, her makeup was smudged and her mascara was running. There was a run in her pantyhose and her new $500 high heels were smeared with mud.

I wanted a camera so badly.

"Get. Your ass. In the car. Now," she growled, pointing her previously-perfectly-manicured finger at her previously-perfectly-clean car.

"Dad said I could stay," I said cooly, leaning into the old sofa even more.

"Well, your _dad_ and I had a discussion and we've decided that it isn't safe for you to be here by yourself."

I stood up, making myself equal height to the bitch.

"But Dad said—"

"_I don't care! Move your ass now_!"

I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the cozy house, muttering as I stamped past Laura.

"What did you say?" she hissed, running off the porch after me.

She grabbed my arm, twisting me to face her. I hated her so much at that moment.

"I said _you're a fucking bitch_!" I screamed, getting in the car.

I got an earful on the way home. So I headed up to my room, falling asleep by seven.

And the only reason I could fall asleep was because Jake snuck in through my window to stay with me. He promised he'd keep me safe.

I prayed he would.

He called me.

And by "he," I don't mean Santa Claus.

Felice called me again. At home. And my dad answered.

"Who is this?" my dad asked. I merely flicked through the channels on the TV. Nothing on. One thousand channels and nothing on.

"Hello? Hello? Goddamn telemarket—"

"Is your daughter there, sir?"

I froze. Even from across the room, I knew that voice.

My dad made a face, halfway between confusion and overprotection.

"Excu—"

"Is. Your daughter. There? Am I saying this right? _È la vostra figlia là?_ Oh, never mind. I shall just come over. _Esseri umani dell'idiota._"

My dad stared at the phone for a moment before shaking his head and putting it back on the hook. "Did you know that moron?" he asked.

"What moron?" I managed to whisper. Maybe it wasn't him maybe it was just someone who misdialed. Maybe it was someone from the reservation trying to scare me.

"Idiot asked for you, then spoke something that sounded like Italian or whatever. Said he was coming over."

"Um," I stuttered, "can I call Jake? Can he come over?"

"What? No! You're still grounded, and you know what the—"

"Dammit, fine! Can I call whatshername—Bella?" I was shouting now. My hands nervously twisted into fists as I stared my dad down.

"No! It's eight o'clock on a school night, Ronnie, and I'm not going to let you stay up all night chattering with your friend. Now go do your homework or something."

My hand was shaking on the phone as I held it to my ear. Jake had gone home only hours before Felice called my house. He needed to get some reinforcements. I could hear my breath shaking as I waited.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up—Oh, thank god. Jake, I need you to come over, he—he called again. And he said that he was coming—Jake? Jake?"

The dial tone answered.

I prayed that he was coming.

But I barely had time to even get through my prayer before I was slammed to the floor.

Felice rubbed his nose against my neck, and purred into my ear.

"_Buona sera, il mio amore. E come state facendo questa notte fine?_ Hmm?"

My gag reflex was starting to kick in.

"Ah, you are scared, no? Fear makes humans smell so much better. And it makes you smell absolutely _squisito, il mio amore._ It must be the adrenaline. What a marvelous thing it is," he said smoothly. Chills ran up and down my spine, and I think I was hyperventilating, because everything started to swim before my eyes, like I was losing consciousness.

And as I drifted in and out, as his disgusting smile hovering beside my neck, I had a thought.

I don't want to die.

This is what I've decided. Despite my moaning and groaning about stupid stepmothers and idiot fathers who cheat on their wives and leave their daughters.

As I came to this conclusion, Jacob burst through my window, and transformed into the huge beast I had only seen once or twice. The floorboards under the carpet were starting to creak. And no wonder, what with the huge wolf and stone-like vampire hanging out in here.

Felice turned and stared at Jacob, as though he were a mildly interesting scientific specimen.

"This," he drawled, "just became much more interesting."

And with that, Jacob pounced, and the floor of my room collapsed into the garage. The crushing sound of wood on metal resounded through the house. I could hear my father running to the garage door, screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" he yelled, trying to force the door open. Meanwhile, Jake and Felice were duking it out right in front of me. I was gaining my senses back, the world had stopped swirling and my ears had stopped ringing. I stood.

And I ran.

I ran into the woods, the place where I was always told never to go. The place where this whole mess started.

"My love!" Felice called out, laughing as though this whole thing were a game. "Come back! I'm getting hungry, darling!"

I dived behind the thick trunk of a tree and calmed my breathing as best as I could. Not like that would help much. Y'know, cuz he's a vampire and everything.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he sang quietly, sneaking through the forest.

I started running again. But I didn't get very far. A smaller wolf than the others flew passed me, looked at me, and pushed me to the side with his paw. The wind was knocked out of me, and I hit my head on a rock on the way down.

My vision went fuzzy. And I kept thinking just one thing.

I don't want to die.

And I certainly don't want to die at the hands of some Italian vampire who thinks he's smooth as ice. And I don't want to become a vampire, which, Jake said, is a possibility if he doesn't drain me of my blood.

Which sounds like he's just talking about a hunk of meat, not his bestfriendsinceforever. Which I pointed out, and he just kind of laughed without really laughing, if you know what I mean. There wasn't any sort of mirth behind it.

And that seemed to be a theme in the reservation at the time. Everyone was on edge. Looking over their shoulder. Mistrusting each other. And I felt like it was all my fault. Which is an awful feeling by the way.

So all of this was running through my head as I stared at the night sky. The stars blinked at me, and made me feel small. Insignificant. A bit cliché, I know. But the reason clichés are clichés is because they're true.

The ringing in my ears subsided a bit. I could hear the fighting going on less than a hundred feet away from me. I rolled on my side, and coughed a little. My hand had little specks of blood on it from the cough. Well, that couldn't be good. My double vision revealed the fight in front of me. A giant wolf and a pale man were going at it like no tomorrow. And thinking about it, there wouldn't be a tomorrow for one of them.

And as I saw the black wolf leaping towards the fight, I was betting that the vampire wasn't going to see tomorrow.

I passed out just as they were ripping Felice limb from limb.

I woke up in a hospital.

Nightgown and everything.

"Damn," I croaked. A slow beeping beside me provided a little background noise as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked around the room. Quil and Embry were curled up against each other. I snickered and remembered to save it for later. Sam was there too, sleeping in a different chair. Farther away from the other two than was really necessary, I think. Which made me laugh again.

But someone was missing.

Well, three someones were missing really. But I really, really, _really_ wanted to see one of them really, really, _really_ badly.

"'Lo, Gorgeous."

My head nearly fell off my shoulders I turned so fast.

"Hey," I said, trying for that casual cool thing. Which didn't work. Because my voice cracked like a prepubescent male's (which is entirely inappropriate based on the fact that I am neither prepubescent nor a male).

Jake smirked and handed me a chocolate ice cream cone.

"Your favorite, if I remember correctly," he said in that voice of his. "And you shouldn't be sitting up yet. You took a nasty fall and hit your head."

"Yeah, right," I sighed, licking the ice cream. "More like took a nasty _kick_ in the head."

"Not according to the story your parents have been told," he muttered. "Sam told them we were hiking down the cliffs to go to the beach and you fell off the side. Lucky you didn't die or anything."

"No kidding."

We were silent for a minute. My stomach filled with butterflies as I thought of what I really wanted to ask him.

"Um, Jake—"

But before I got any farther, he had pulled me into a kiss, a kiss which was filled with passion and caring and heat and a million other things. His hand caressing my cheek sent shivers up and down my spine and the butterflies absolutely exploded and fireworks went off behind my eyes.

I couldn't think to save my life to tell you the truth.

We finally pulled apart, and I couldn't keep a smile off my face. Luckily, he couldn't either. Less than an inch from my face, he smirked that irresistible smirk of his.

"You were saying?"

"The fireworks made me forget," I muttered.

"You'll remember eventually."

And we kissed again.

And we were basically making out. In a hospital bed. With an IV in my arm. When my parents walked in.

Oh, and the ice creams had fallen carelessly to the floor.

My mom cleared her throat as loudly as she possibly could.

"Heeeeeeeeeey, Mom," I said, giggling nervously.

Jake was still on top of me…on the hospital bed…with my parents in the room….

"Heeeeeeeeeey, Ronnie," my mom imitated.

Jake finally got off me and stood as far away from my father as he could.

"Looks like you're feeling better," my dad muttered darkly.

"Loads," I said quietly.

And after a colorfully worded argument with both of my parents, they went back to my dad's house to rest. And Quil and Embry were basically pulled away from my room by Sam. And Jake and I were finally, finally alone.

So we were cuddling.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing that lullaby for me?"

"Heh. Sure, sure. Ready?"

"Yup."

"_Where oh where have you been, my love? _

_Where oh where can you be? _

_It's been so long since the moon has gone, _

_And oh what a wreck you've made me._

_Are you there, over the ocean?_

_Are you there, up in the sky?_

_Until the return of my love_

_This lullaby._

_My hope is on the horizon,_

_Every face, it's your eyes I can see._

_I plead, I pray though each night and day_

_Our embrace is only a dream._

_And as sure as days come from moments, each hour becomes a life's time._

_When she'd left, I'd only begun this lullaby..."_


End file.
